This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. This project will optimize the design of a room-temperature replicate of a high-temperature superconducting coil (physical dimensions and location of the coil) at 9T, and measure the SNR and the field homogeneity of the coils on a water sample at 9T. The imaging studies are important to this work in the sense that: - Ability to tune the high temperature superconducting coil can be estimated from this imaging study - Field homogeneity of the high-temperature superconducting coils can be estimated from this imaging study